powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 15: Howa-Howa! Mama Work
Fifteenth Lesson - Howa-Howa! Mama Work (修行その１５ ホワホワ！ママ業, Shugyō Sono Jūgo: Howa-Howa! Mama Gyō) the fifteenth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is a followup episode regarding an unexpected battle with Kata's servant Rutsu, as well as introduces the second Fist Demon of RinJyuKen: Sea Fist Demon Rageku Synopsis A vengeful Rutsu changes Jan and Retsu into children, forcing Ran to take care of them until she finds the means to return them to their proper ages. Plot After watching a sparring fight between Rio and Kata. Mere offered to look and revive the other Kenma in Rio's place, as their training can help. Rio allows it as an irate Kata decides to further Rio's lesson with the aid of the "now-insane" Rūtsu. At SCRTC, Ran got angry at Jyan and Retu's lack of order until Rūtsu shows up in the city, again. While he fights the guys, taking two energy orbs out of them, throwing them to the ground. Geki Yellow attacks Rūtsu, knocking the orbs away. When Ran finds Restu after the fight, she's shocked to see him as an infant and Jyan is a young child. Xia Fu reveals the orbs to be the Pulse, a qi tied to a person's age and without it, the two have no memory of their older selves. But the two can find their Pulse, so Ran has to care for them as their mother until then. During this, Ran loses Jyan while changing Restu. She finds Jyan scaling a building, learning he was aiding a baby bird back to its nest with Jyan calling Ran "Howa-Howa". Rūtsu then appears, with intend to kill them in the most hateful way possible. The Gekiranger "family" runs away, eventually finding the Pulse orbs. Ran tries to fight Rūtsu, but she is unable to defeat him, until Jyan henshins into Geki Red and sends Rūtsu flying to protect his "mama". Ran used the power of motherly love to overpower Rūtsu's hate, then turning Jyan and Restu back into adults. A furious Rūtsu enlarged, only to be destroyed by Geki BatTohja. Soon after, Ran learns that Retu and Jyan have no memory while without their kodou, with Ran a bit sadden by it. While this was all happening, Mere is having trouble finding the Kenma' gravesites until it is revealed that her actual goal was not to just revive the remaining Kenma, but to replace Kata with a teacher for Rio who was more to her liking. Upon this revelation, a Kenma speaks to her, complimenting her about this, as well as informing Mere of her final resting place. Making her way to the beach on instructions, Mere managed to tear down the barrier and used the True Poison Fang, being blasted back on land by the shockwave of the resurrection of the revived Sea Kenma: Rin Jū Jelly-Ken grand mistress Rageku. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Jan Kandou (Child): *Retsu Fukami (Baby): *Clown: Maka Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, *'Pre-Credits': GekiChanger capabilities (in response to young Jan becoming GekiRed) *The final battle between GekiTohja and Rutsu is the first non-narrated giant fight in the series. (however, Bae does appear alongside Mele during her search for Rageku). *Unlike KibaRanger, the regressed Jan retains his child frame when he transforms into GekiRed. Coincidentally, his Kamen Rider would meet the same situation in . This occurence would be a precursor to the five-member team of Ressha Sentai ToQger, also train-themed and head written by Yasuko Kobayashi like Den-O, being children transformed into adults who are forced to fight in their true forms in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie and Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Lesson 13: Shin-Shin! The Spirit's Dance, Lesson 14: Netsu-Netsu! Forget Your Techniques, Lesson 15: Howa-Howa! Mama Work, and Lesson 16: Jiri-Jiri! Confrontation Beast Hall, Extra-curricular Class. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html See also References Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote